The TALK with Sherlock (and then 4 out of 20 questions)
by Darkest Fire
Summary: A missing oneshot from my 'adventures of Potter, Holmes and Watson' (or PHW) is about the talk Sherlock promised Jade they would have in the disastourous sorting part 2.


**HEY! This story was requested by the amazing TheNorwegianAuthor, who not only gave me this idea but looked over it to check my horrendous grammar and spelling. Because of that (and more) this sory is dedicated to her!**

**TheNorwegianAuthor - thank you so much!**

* * *

Jade walked into the RoR during lunch of the second day at Hogwarts to see Sherlock pacing around the living room muttering about something or another- as if reciting a fact that wouldn't stay in his mind.  
"Potions book; Page 1089, paragraph four, line one. There are many plants which are called different things, such as Aconite, Wolfsbane and Monkshood."  
"Hey!" she called out, making Sherlock turn and glare. Jade raised her eyebrows in retaliation, before plopping into her armchair.  
She was only there for a couple of seconds, before being hoisted to her feet and sat in a chair at the kitchen table  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" she shouted out as Sherlock sat across from her.  
"John is out and it is time you and I had a little chat," Jade just scowled at him. "Fine, have it your way - it's not as if I was planning a way to prank Mycroft," Jade sat straight - alert, she wasn't going to miss out pranking him. Sherlock smirked and Jade groaned, she had fallen right into his trap, "If you listen to me I will let you help."  
"Fine. Now, why do you want me to listen to you?"  
"You can't let people push you around," started Sherlock.  
"I can but I'm not." Sherlock glared at her and Jade pouted, but listened to him anyway.  
"You need to stand up for yourself. You are not evil, insane, the next dark lady or anything else they call you." Jade rolled her eyes but nodded nevertheless, "I honestly don't know why I bother - you don't care what they think do you?"  
"Nope!" "Fine, as this will not do anything we should just talk." Jade frowned, but suggested 'Twenty questions'.  
"Fine, do you have any talents?" Jade grinned and hoisted her feet onto the table, ankles crossed.  
"Yep - my turn: why do you hate Mycroft?"  
"He's an arrogant bastard." Jade raised an eyebrow but nodded for him to continue "What are your talents Ms. Potter?"  
"I can fight, sing and I'm really good at escaping most places. Mr. Holmes, what's your favourite food?"  
"Apples. How did you learn to fight, sing and escape from places?" Jade glared and said;  
"That's three questions."  
"No, it isn't, they are from one thing." Jade sighed in defeat before telling the story.  
"When I was nine I ran away from my Aunt and Uncle`s place without Harry. Before then both of us had managed to leave and last up to a week before we were found and brought back. I was the one who watched my family's patterns and made escape routes - that's partially how I learnt how to escape. Anyway, I left on a Sunday afternoon while Harry and the Dursleys were out for Dudley's birthday - they don't like me and didn't want to spend their money on another person. I raided the cupboards of snack food and stole around two hundred pounds which lived in a jar before walking out calmly, a backpack on my shoulders.  
I learnt how to fight when a street gang took me under their wing and taught me - not pickpocketing though, I was gone before that lesson. I lived with them for a couple of weeks before getting a train ticket to Lancaster where I gained money by singing in the town centre - whenever the police came I would walk into a clothes shop and hide in the racks. I learnt how to sneak past cameras because I got trapped a couple of times and had to sneak out with the cleaners.  
Now, what is your favourite colour?" Sherlock laughed, he didn't pity the girl in front of him and she didn't want it.  
"Blue, what's your favourite song?"  
"Either 'Come little Children' from the film Hocus Pocus or 'Jolly Sailor Bold'- however 'Mordred's Lullaby' is also good - can't decide. What was your childhood like?" Sherlock smiled grimly.  
"Boring, had some hate," He was about to stop there when (BUT not WHEN) Jade kicked him to carry on. Sherlock huffed, "Fine. Everyone hated me, but my family - minus father. Everyone at my muggle primary school bullied me for being a Know-it-all, I retaliated by telling them things which would crush them. Eventually father had enough of that and smacked me whenever I gave any kind of deduction. Mummy divorced him when I was eight and we moved to Holmes Manor with my cousins. There I met my first ever friend, John Watson - he was amazed at my deductions and is now basically family.  
Now, let's stop this stupid game." (he was amazed at my deductions and is now basically family... Ugh, let's stop this stupid game) Jade nodded, before launching herself at Sherlock (Thank Merlin for trousers) and tackled him to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" shouted Sherlock as they lay panting side by side on the floor.  
Jade just smirked, jumped up and left for transfiguration with a reply of,  
"Do I need a reason?"

Jade flopped onto her bed later that day and picked up a book as the sound of the violin floated through the RoR alongside John's shouts of; "IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING SHERLOCK!" and smiled. She finally had friends.

* * *

**PS. I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter - only Jade.**

**Darkest Fire.**


End file.
